User talk:SuperMase9X
Welcome to Super Dash Wiki Welcome Axem White I tried to make an axem white but it looked like a light grey. Plus, it's color blended in with the eyes. Anyways, I'll make an axem purple or axem orange for you. Your pick. Just tell me which one you want and I'll start to make a full sprite sheet. file:Axem Orange and Purple.png By the ways, I finnished Drone-Ex's sprite Mecha Mario 21:30, November 22, 2010 (UTC) light grey is how I pictured Axem White to look -SuperYaridovich999 I will do a redesign of Yaridovich (Yaridovich & Kraken from Mega Man) characters, setting, Plot, Storyline I think it should take place in the Mushroom World just like smbz. Here's my idea for episode 1: It could start off with the axem rangers walking somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom. Then Mecha Sonic appears just like he did in smbz. When the axem rangers realize who it is they run away as fast as their legs can carry them (as a joke). After Mecha Sonic appears Mecha Kirby does too. they watch the axem rangers zooming off in he distance then look at the Mushroom Kingdom in the distance. Mecha Sonic says, "There it is!! That's where those wretched plumbers live!" Bowser and a ton of boss characters are right outside the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser says "BWAHAHAHA!!! This is it minons! With all of you attacking the Mario Bros. at the same time they won't stand a chance. Then when Mario and um, that green guy (oh, whats his name). Anyways, when they are defeated I'll snatch my sweet ol' peach." bowser starts laughing while the camra shows all of the cheering bosses (The Banana bomb is hidden in the crowd as a joke.) King Goomba say, "Wait. we're gonna go through all of that JUST to get a peach? Sheesh, you must really like those things." Bowser stops laughing and starts stomping his foot. "NO!!! YOU STUPID GOOMBA!!! I MEANT PRINCESS PEACH!!!" "Oh," says King Goomba. Bowser sighs and says, "Okay gang lets go!" Suddenly two objects (Mecha Sonic and Mecha Kirby) wiz past everyone knocking them high in the air. Bowser's Minions land defeated. When Bowsers he starts crying. "AW!!! COME ON!!! IS ONE VICTORY TO MUCH TO ASK!!!" The Banana bomb jumps beside Bowser, screams, "I LIKE CEREAL!!!", and blows up. The smoke clears to reveal a wide eyed bowser covered in soot. Bowser coughs. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi are fixing to race again. "Wario says, "I'm-a gonna ween!" Mario and Luigi laugh. Wario points at them and says, "Need a lesson loser." The race is about to start but before the light can go to green Mecha Sonic and Mecha Kirby crash into Wario and Waluigi's car. Screaming, The two fly out of the stadium. They land and Wario shouts, "Aw come ooon!!" The camra moves to show bowser beside Wario and Waluigi. "Hey! You stole my line!" he shouts. Mario and Luigi are covered in smoke but suddenly and explosion appears in the smoke knocking Mario and Luigi down the track and out of their kart. The smoke clears to reveal Mecha Sonic and Mecha Kirby. Mecha Sonic gives a long boring speech about how he returned. and before the fights starts the episode is over. For music, I'd say use smbz music and music from BowieZ on youtube. In the credits give BowieZ on youtube credit for the music. I hope you like my idea. Can you make the viewers press the space bar to continue with the captions that characters say. And can you have a scene select too. Mecha Mario 14:18, November 23, 2010 (UTC) The Axem Rangers appear in the Yoshi's Island Arc, the Bowser Baddies have been chosen, plus, the first scene is a nod of SMBZ, but features The Forest of Illusion, and features a Sockop instead of a Goomba, but I will use some of BowieZ's music & the music on the Music page -SuperYaridovich999 Can you please put your messages to me on my talk page. that way I get the "You have new messages" thing and I know you write, er, typed something. Mecha Mario 16:07, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I know it's your wiki but I think the SuperTaridovich999 artical should be written like someone else wrote it. Oh, and I know your the creator and I'm the main custom spriter but how are Sacorguy and Legend-Tony helping in making the series? Mecha Mario 16:13, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you want axem white's axe to be like Axem Purple's or my axem Blue on smbz wiki? I'm not talking about Alvin-Earthworm's axem blue Here you go. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kVND4dcMFz8 Mecha Mario 21:35, November 24, 2010 (UTC)